Broken Trust
by dreamerldv
Summary: Dean and Sam are having relationship problems. They're having problems paying their bills and also learning to let go of the past. Jericho struggles with his identity. M for sexual content and language


Sam had a very weird feeling. He felt his chest tighten as he woke up. A feeling that Dean might not be being faithful to him. He looked out the window in thought.

The door opens.

"Hey babe." He walks into the room and climbs in the bed.

Sam stares strangely at him knowing he should have been home hours ago. "Where were you?"

The question catches Dean off guard. He thought there was trust in their relationship but now he's not sure. "I had to stop at Walmart. I saw a lot of rollbacks and had to browse. Your tone is so different tonight. What's wrong?"

"YOU KNOW WHATS WRONG." Sam replied angrily. "I've noticed Jericho has been texting you a lot lately."

"Babe I don't even like Jericho. He's weird. I think he has… powers. I don't fuck with that supernatural shit."

Sam stares into a face he hopes is being honest with him but he's been cheated on before and has to trust his instinct. Plus he doesn't think their Walmart stays open THAT late. "Okay." He finally responds allowing Dean to hug him. "I believe you. What did you buy?"

"Garlic." Dean replied. "A lot of strange shit has been happening in our town lately. People are saying there are vampires so I thought we'd make some necklaces to keep fuck weirdos like Jericho away. I think he's a vamp."

Sam pulled away in shock. "No." He can't believe what he's hearing. "Jericho…. he is off but a vamp?"

"He's supernatural I know it." Dean replies seriously.

Sam starts feeling aroused at the thought and Dean looks like his dick could be getting hard soon with a little help. "Well I have some supernatural inside me too. Got any garlic on?"

Dean is confused because he didn't make the necklace yet. "Babe I didn't make the necklace yet."

Sam rubs his crotch and whispers. "Good. I don't want to be repelled… yet."

Dean gets the idea and starts initiating sex more. They kiss and hug on top of each other until their hardness rubs against each other in a naked way. They love these moments together where their sex could be accepted. No supernaturals to worry about they could just thrust together in a sea of their sheets.

Dean makes Sam moan and then Sam makes Dean moan. Sam touches Dean's naked crotch and then Dean touches Sam's naked crotch. They kiss each other passionately and then Dean gets a weird feeling and there's a knock on the door.

"Is it a… supernatural?" Sam whispers in fear.

"I hope not the garlic is in the kitchen." Dean starts to sweat on his brow nervously.

"It's Jericho open up." Jericho says its Jericho open up from the other side of the door.

"Shit." Dean replies forgetting he's naked and doesn't have his garlic but opens the door by mistake.

"You left your wallet at the office." Jericho says ignoring that he's naked and not realizing Dean and Sam thinks he's a supernatural but he's just normal.

"What is your kind doing around these parts? You lost?" Dean asks angrily knowing supernaturals aren't allowed in his apartment building.

"Um, I'm native American and hispanic, italian, Irish and my great great great great great great great great great grandma was black. Is that a problem bro? What's up?" He puffs out his chest ready to punch a racist in the face.

"Don't play fucking stupid with me Jericho I know you're a supernatural!"

"Babe no!" Sam screams from the inside afraid Jericho is going to use his supernatural abilities to kill them.

Jericho's eyes get big. "Dude no I was just giving you your wallet. You left it. What the hell are you talking about?"

Dean shoves him into the hallway. Sam screams knowing Jericho can use his supernatural abilities to kill them.

"Dude what the fuck." Jericho's eyes start glowing red and wings start sprouting from his back as he using his supernatural abilities to kill them. "I warned you." His powers start erupting from his fingers and toes and beam hurdle towards Dean.

TBC


End file.
